starcraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
EPR-40 Enhanced Precision Rifle
“Although not as powerful as the popular canister rifles or the BOSUN line of high-powered precision rifles that this weapon directly replaced, the Enhanced Precision Rifle bests all but the Gauss Sabot Gun in pure range and accuracy." -in-game description The 'E'nhanced 'P'recision 'R'ifle is a high-precision sniper rifle allowing the operator to engage targets at ranges exceeding 2,750 meters while using the officially certified Stareye Precision Instruments 12-80x Advanced Long-Range Precision Scope (ALRPS). Due to this extreme range, some snipers have recorded kills at distances exceeding 4,000 meters in ideal weather and planetary conditions; an incredible feat for an non-gauss weapon, as the Gauss Sabot Gun can achieve even greater distances due to its extreme velocity and the use of darts. This weapon has either supplemented, or replaced the BOSUN FN92 rifle entirely. Only marksmen, commandos, and ghosts can use this weapon. The weapon has since been replaced by the DSG-4 Precision Rifle. Technical Details The EPR-40 Enhanced Precision Rifle uses an unusual operating mechanism that combines two firing modes: Bolt-action and semi-automatic fire. This is achieved by attaching the bolt handle to a bolt ring, which then gets attached to the bolt and firing pin assembly body. The recoil buffer and dual recoil springs are attached to a set of guide rods, which both minimizes noise when cycling the weapon, and serves to keep the bolt from rotating at any point at all and keep it straight for proper operation. This was not an easy feat to achieve. The result confused many other gun makers. For bolt-action operation, the recoil buffer must be locked in the rearward position. This is achieved with a large lever that, when rotated with the end pointing towards the user, locks the hydraulic buffer in place. The barrel is free-floating (meaning the barrel does not touch the stock at any point along the length, except where it is attached - the receiver). The official muzzle brake is the Arqueros Eagle Eye series muzzle brake, giving this weapon maximized accuracy and velocity. The heavy stock features an adjustable monopod, rubberized buttplate, and a hydraulic buffer system, giving the user the flexibility and comfort they need for prolonged shooting. The stock also holds the lever that engages/disengages the locking mechanism for the recoil buffer system that retains the recoil spring and buffer assembly. Browder Solutions also has an optics rail with a 4-degree offset from a flat plane, giving the weapon what would be a maximum firing range of 4,800 meters (assuming that the user is using the certified equipment and are operating in ideal conditions). For best results with concern for balanced flight, the rifling is chosen at 1:14.2 inches with eight 0.4150 inch diameter grooves, 0.4030 inch diameter bore, and a 0.050 inch land width, square cuts, with no taper. The .410 Enhanced Precision Rifle cartridge can penetrate CMC Marine Armor, due to the bullet's hardness being sufficient enough to withstand the impact. Users have also used tracers to track their rounds and to set flammable targets on fire. The parent case of the .410 Enhanced Precision Rifle is the real-world .50 BMG, and the overall length of the .410 Enhanced Precision Rifle is exactly the same, with rounds precisely shaped and weighed for velocities exceeding the .408 CheyTac while producing similar muzzle energy compared to a 647-grain .50 BMG round. Browder Solutions Certified Accessories * Stareye Precision Instruments 12-80x Advanced Long-Range Precision Scope (ALRPS) ** Magnification: 12 to 80 Magnification Power ** Reticle: Advanced SVD with pulse recognition ** Other Accessories: Advanced Ballistics CPU (Scope-mounted for basic functions or as a separate device for a comprehensive set of functions and high-probability predictions) * Arqueros Eagle Eye series muzzle brake ** An Arqueros Whisperwind Precision .410 Suppressor can be mounted in place of the muzzle brake for stealth operations * Browder Solutions Gopher Bipod Trivia * The manufacturer of the weapon is named after Dustin Browder, director of StarCraft II. * The Arqueros Whisperwind suppressor gets its name from the World of Warcraft character Tyrande Whisperwind * The manufacturer of the official scope gets its name from the common Night Elf surname Stareye. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:User:Jurucne